1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to hair curling devices and more particularly to a pre-energized automatic hair curler used in permanents.
2. Background of the Invention
When hair is permanently waved (permed) by conventional methods, hair is divided into portions and curled on forty to sixty rollers. This is time-consuming and cumbersome work because the curlers must be rotated to roll up the hair and then fastened in some manner.
Also, it is desirable to shorten curler application time because the chemicals applied to the hair are already at work.
Therefore there has been a need for a curling device that greatly shortens the time required for curling hair, particularly the time of direct application of the curlers.
It is also desirable that such a device save on labor.
It is also desirable that such a device be highly resistant to chemicals.
It is also desirable that such a device be light and handy in use.